Fangirls meet Fandom
by spiritmind675
Summary: To those looking for my next short and deep fic-this is not it. THIS is a fun, light fic that I wrote with cigarettesandlatte! Pure inanity follows when two fangirls...well...meet the main couple of this fandom. From orders, to jokes, to dissapointment!
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Note: This fic was written for the pure fun of it, if you don't appreciate this kind of fic then kindly take yourself elsewhere. Flames will recieve a harsh rebuttal from me(Spirit) :3 It just started out as a little dialog between I and Cigarretesandlatte after she had reviewed my story "Don't Go". When we mention the 'brunette'femal version) we are talking about Cigarretesandlatte, also named Lene in the fic. I myself am either referred to as 'Spirit' or 'the blond'.**

**And Ritsu is refered to as the 'brunet'(male version). Just to make that a tad bit clearer.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I just got to thinking, 'maybe it's not always about getting in Ritsu's pants…cause it generally happens whenever Ritsu tries to leave…" the blonde contemplated with a smile.<p>

"Yeah it's like a safe way for Masamune to get ahold of Ritsu! It's like 'Oh sh*t! He is leaving again! What do to, what to do! Oh yeah! Kiss him!'" the caramel colored brunette agreed.

"That split second between Ritsu leaving and getting thrown in to something." Here Spirit laughed, "That _must_ be what runs through his head then."

"It's a cute, nice, safe way! Even though it wouldn't be too great to use on a street in the daylight…" Lene added with a frown.

"…We both know that wouldn't stop him doing it then and there."

"Yeah and you would be like 'THEY'RE KISSING!'" came a new voice.

Two sets of blue-green eyes glanced over to find the subjects of their conversation standing nearby, one somewhat idly-the other scowling.

"Would not!" the blonde protested.

"Would so!" her friend snickered.

When Spirit continued to frown Masamune rolled his eyes, grabbed the scowling Ritsu, and kissed him.

"THEY'RE KISSING!" Spirit suddenly shouted, drawing her friend's attention to the scene just behind her.

"Go get the popcorn! Go for it Masamune!" Lene cheered.

"How sweet!" the blonde sighed.

But the brunette had other ideas and shouted, "Come on! _Just_ a kiss? GET DOWN AND DIRTY!"

"You guys owe us after the way the anime ripped us off!"Spirit agreed, offering the popcorn to her friend.

"They've ripped off three sex scenes in the anime! SO DO IT!"Lene encouraged, eating some popcorn.

"Three! What the hell?" the blonde sputtered-outraged at this new bit of information, "C'mon, you know you waaant tooo~" she coaxed the two males.

"Well _I_ do."Masamune answered with a perverted grin.

But the green eyed brunet looked horrified, "Noo! Why do you always do this to me Lene?"

"Because you know you want to! Now let me eat my popcorn!" the authoress answered with a shrug and a 'no duh' kind of tone.

"Did you remember the 3-D glasses?" Spirit asked teasingly.

At this question Lene paused, "Sh***t…"

Now the blonde gasped dramatically, "You forgot?"

"Well damn, I guess we should all just go hom-"

But Ritsu's attempt to weasel out of the situation was cut off as the other three yelled "NO!"

"God dammit! What do you think I am? Just walking sex?" the brunet fumed.

"…Yeah?" Masamune answered with a head tilt.

But hearing this, Ritsu's face fell, "I thought you loved me! And here I was almost done with falling completely in love with you again!"

Now it was the older male's turn to look scared, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! Please, _please_, I love you!" he pleaded with the brunet.

"Yes Ritsu! He didn't mean it that way! Go have some good making up sex!" came the two fangirl's chant.

"He just shows his love that way!" Spirit tried as Masamune nodded in agreement.

"So…off you two go!" Lene added, shooing the two along and sharing a smile with her friend.

"I'm glad we have such great cooperation!" Spirit said, beaming at the brunette.

"YES! You should be very good at cooperating too Ritsu-san!"Lene replied.

Sparing a glance towards the two girls Masamune asked, "So…are you gonna leave? Or just watch as always?" when the two only raised their eyebrows he sighed and rolled his eyes, "This is what I hate about being a manga figure, everybody sees everything! No privacy at all!"

"B-b-but it's just because it's so cool!" Spirit stuttered, looking for any reason to stick around.

"Y-yeah! WE LOVE YOU!" Lene shouted, determined to stick around.

Emerald eyes narrowed as Ritsu muttered, "Yaoi girls like you are the reason my life is so miserable!"

"Well," Masamune started, thinking this over, "if we didn't have fans then this couldn't continue…and no you and me…and…no sex?" Blinking at this blasphemous thought he turned to the girls, "PLEASE CONTINE WATCHING!"

"Sure thing." The two agreed with a smile.

"It's just so cute to see you guys argue." Spirit chimed.

"And we're only here to show our support!" Lene insisted innocently.

"And besides," the blond rolled her eyes, "if we were gone Takano would have no one to back him up!"

Ritsu now just stared blankly at the two girls, not believing what was happening…

"So just GET NAKED!" the brunette ordered.

"Sure thing, now what?" Masamune answered, calmly removing his shirt.

"You know what." Spirit said blankly, and Masamune smiled deviantly.

Glance between the two males Lene coughed, "Ahem! Ritsu is still neglecting!" she said, pointing an accusing finger to said male.

"Oh I'll change that!" The older male assured them, stepping forward.

Just as Ritsu fled the scene.

"QUICK! THROW HIM AGAINST SOMETHING!" the fangirls cried in dismay.

"Oh that I can do." Masamune said with a wink.

"Eh?" the girls glanced at each other, a questioning look in their eyes, "Like what?" Lene asked.

"What do you intend to do?" Spirit added.

But Masamune only shrugged, "Be right back." He called to them as he casually strolled after his defiant lover.

"Oooh…" the two girls laughed to themselves.

Then Lene seemed to get and idea and yelled, "IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO I'LL DO IT!" then catching her friend's _'are you f*cking serious?'_ look grinned, "Like you haven't thought about it!"

"I haven't!" the blonde cried, looking terrified.

"Well…there goes your innocence then." Her friend said playfully, shrugging the matter off.

"So…do we go help him…or are you just gonna try to seduce him?" Spirit asked with a nervous laugh.

Sighing Lene replied, "Let's just help the poor guy…"

But this was unnecessary, as at that moment the older male re-appeared, with a very pissed off Ritsu over his shoulder, " I caught him!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Good job!" the two females praised, "NOW GET NAKED!"

"Wait…DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!" Spirit cried out as Masamune took Ritsu in to a nearby building then closed the door on their fans.

"DAMMIT!" Lene yelled, kicking at the door.

"No one else can see Ritsu like this!" Masamune explained from the other side.

"Yeah, and you neither!" Ritsu retorted angrily.

Glancing to the blonde Lene asked, "Should we just listen through the door?"

"And use our imaginations for the rest?" Spirit finished with a grin.

"Sure thing! We already do that with our fics!"

The two shared a highfive before leaning in towards the door.

"Hey wait! WHAT ARE YOU-?" came the brunet's voice.

"SHH! They'll just hear!" came the other male's.

"But, but,but! Oooh~ oh yes, there~~"

Blue eyes wide the fangirls once more shared a look of awe, which only turned to slight blushes as Masamune murmured, "Good huh?"

"When the f*ck did Ritsu start responding positively?" the brunette demanded in a whisper.

"Maybe he just needed some encouragement?" the blonde replied, also in a whisper.

"Like a pep talk?"

"Yeah! Like that!"

"Ooooh, I understand." The brunette smiled deviously now, "So lets just enjoy the show!"

"Wow…they're really getting at it…" the blonde commented.

"Yeah! It's like," here Lene paused to eat some of the previously forgotten popcorn, "LIVE DRAMA CD!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Yes there! There Takano!" came Ritsu's voice once more.

"Wow…guess Takano really IS the boss in all aspects…"

Lene laughed at this, "It just keeps getting better and better!"

"F*ck you feel good Ritsu!"

At the older male's statement, Lene raised an eyebrow, "Like a boss?" she asked her friend curiously.

"Nah…more like an assistant." The blonde replied teasingly.

As Lene laughed the brunet yelled, "HEY! I _heard_ that!"

"Keep going Takano! And shut him up!" Spirit replied.

"Yeah! Make his mouth do something useful!" as the blonde once again stared incredulously, Lene muttered, "That so did not come out right…"then laughed.

"Pervert!"

"Hey! You're listening too!"

"…Touché…" the blonde muttered, then, "Well…at least he's stopped talking!"

"Well…coherently at least!" the brunette said decisively as they heard 'Oh, ah! Tak-ahah-no!' coming from beyond the door.

Then from the other male, "God…I can't wait…to…get you alone…"

"N-n-ah~"

"What the hell does he intend to do, when he gets him alone?"Lene demanded suddenly, turning to her friend.

"I have, like, _no_ idea…"

Shrugging Lene said, "Tcht, they may think they're alone, BUT we can still read the manga!"

"Yeah!" the two shared another highfive before the blonde asked, "Sooo…how long do you'll think they'll go on?"

Head tilting at this Lene was about to answer when Ritsu-catching on to what the two girls had said-suddenly yelled:

"NANI? St-ah-p, Tak-"

Pressing closer to the door the two girls frowned at the silence that now took over…

* * *

><p><strong>So who caught the 'Like a Boss?' reference? XD If you didn't, go read my co-writer's fic 'Like a Boss'. Now. T'will give you a few laughs hopefully!<strong>

**And to any and all who enjoyed this spontaneously lil fic-and would like to see it continued...please be so kind as to leave a nice review =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And now-part two! The conclusion of 'Fangirls meet Fandom'...Yes, yes I know...it makes me sad too D:**

**But the ending of this doesn't mean Lene and myself have quite given up on our fandom stalking ;)**

**So without further ado-enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"W-why is it so quiet?" Lene whispered, turning to her blonde friend, "I-I'm scared!"<p>

"I…I don't know…should we knock?" she replied uncertainly.

"Yeah le-let's try…" with that the brunette leaned forward and knocked.

The two relaxed slightly as the sound of moving sheets came through the door.

"What the hell do you think is going on?" the blonde asked, head tilting.

"I don't know…let's try to open the door and check?" Lene suggested, gesturing towards said door.

"O-okay. YOU DO IT!"

"Why me?"

"Because this was all _your_ idea!" the blonde hissed.

"Ugh…fine…" without another word the brunette reached forward, twisted the knob, and watched the door swing inwards.

"IT WAS _UNLOCKED_?"The blonde shouted, looking both outraged and upset at this new fact as her friend facepalmed.

But glancing into the dark room the two couldn't really see anything, "Are they under the sheets…?" Spirit questioned, nervous once more.

"I don't know." The brunette snapped, still pissed about the door thing.

"Click the switch on!" as her friend complied the blonde looked around once more, a look of 'are-you-freaking-serious?' on her face, "What the hell?" she muttered.

"Where the _f*ck _did they go?" Lene fumed, glaring at the empty bed.

"Sneaky bastards…"

Suddenly turning to the blonde Lene asked, "Would they be dumb enough to just hide under the bed?"

Shrugging Spirit checked, only to shake her head 'no' upon finding nothing.

Smiling darkly Lene called out, "Come out, come out wherever you are~", to the seemingly empty room in her 'Mino-freak-voice'.

"Lene?" when their blue eyes met Spirit continued, "You are seriously scaring me…"

"Shh~we are just sweet people who just want to talk with Takano-chan and Onodera-chan~" the brunette replied with a wink.

Still giving her friend a wary look the blonde said, "Well…there are no other doors…"

"And no clothes on the floor." Lene added with a pout.

Ignoring that Spirit went on, "So they have to still be here, right?"

And at that moment a sound came from a small closet in the room.

"Okay! That's it!" Lene said excitedly, running over to it.

Wondering how they had overlooked that before Spirit followed saying, "Yeah! So just come out now!"

"…Out of the closet?" the brunette asked with a grin, making the blonde stifle a laugh. Then she grabbed the door handle, "The f*ck?" she muttered, frowning as it refused to turn.

"_That_ door is locked? _Seriously_?" the blonde demanding, scowling.

"This is so _ridiculous_!

Agreeing, Spirit kicked at the door, "Get out _NOW_!"

"Yeah! Cowards…"

Suddenly having a slightly devious idea, Spirit smiled, "Hmm…well…they can only stay in there so long~"

Catching on Lene added, "And since it's _such_ a small area…"

"Takano-san might get _bored_~"

"And with Ritsu being _so_ close~"

At that moment the door flew open and said male charged out yelling "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"HEY! GET BACK IN HERE!" Masamune angrily ordered, intrigued by the ideas the two girls had put in his head.

"Oh hello~" Spirit chimed, "and thank you for finally showing up again!"

Beaming, Lene nodded, "Yeah we have very much missed your entertainment!" she said sweetly with a small laugh.

"Enough is enough!" Ritsu shouted, glaring at the group before him.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you." Spirit said with a frown as she leaned against the closet door.

"Not at all." Lene agreed with a blank face as she blocked the other door.

Facepalming Ritsu muttered, "I just want to go home…"

"I'll walk you then!" the older male suggested eagerly.

"NO!" the green eyed male shouted venomously.

"YES~! And you guys could hold hands!" the blonde yelled in return, eyes going starry.

"It'd be so cute~" Lene smiled, also going in to fangirl mode.

"It would not be cute!" the brunet protested.

"Oh come on." Lene muttered with an eyeroll.

"Just give us some credit okay? We are just humble fangirls!" Spirit pleaded with puppy-eyes.

"And you denied us the sex scene again." The brunette said darkly.

"So hold his damn hand and get to walking." The blonde commanded in an equally dark tone.

"Can do!" and with that Masamune grabbed his lover's hand, dragging him out the door.

"Hey! I didn't agree to this!"

Ignoring Ritsu, Masamune instead glanced at the two girls trailing after them, "Why are you following us?"

"Well we expect that you're gonna have sex when you get home." The brunette answered blankly.

"Duh?" the blonde asked, raising one eyebrow as if to say '_why else?_'.

"Wait _WHAT_?"Ritsu yelled, trying to free his hand.

"Well…now that you mention it…" the older male mused.

"You _were_ totally robbed of some action in the closet…" Lene coaxed.

"And the walk will still be cute AND strengthen the bond!"

"How is that cute? It's stupid!" Ritsu protested.

"Its f*cking _adorable_." The blonde replied with a straight face.

"Yeah, it's like a fangirl drug!" Lene explained.

"And we need our hit."

"And Masamune needs his lay!

"Roger that." Said male muttered, speeding up his walk.

"You are so ruining my life…" Ritsu muttered dejectedly, as though on the verge of tears.

"Really?" Spirit asked, raising an eyebrow once more, "Cause it sure _SOUNDED_ like you were enjoying it awhile ago. Good time, ne?" the blonde grinned mischievously.

"One hell of a good time at that." Lene agreed.

"Well~" Masamune started only to be interrupted by Ritsu suddenly shouting 'SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!'.

"Don't lie Ritsu, you know you enjoyed it!" Masamune insisted once the shorter male was done freaking out.

"Did _not_!"

"DID _SO_!" came the fangirls' protest.

"Oh hell yeah we did!" Masamune said, eyes narrowing.

"…you guys are the worst…"

"I AM _NOT_! I am the _BOSS_!" Masamune said, offended.

"Yeah it's not nice to lie Ritsu." Spirit said solemnly as Lene 'tsktsked'.

"Oh? And what am I then?" Ritsu asked curiously.

The two girls exchanged a glance, "An assistant?"

Laughing Masamune muttered "Good one."

"Thanks!" the two smiled.

"Didn't we already get yelled at for that anyway?" Spirit mused.

"Yup."

Catching sight of the brunet's pout Masamune said, "Well, you'd be a very sexy assistant." With a wink.

"No I wouldn't!" the younger male snapped, blushing.

"Yeah! You'd be in a tight miniskirt and high heels, bringing Masamune his papers and you'd drop your pencil and _slooowly_ reach for it with your-"

"_WHAT_? I would _never_ do that!" Ritsu practically screeched, interrupting the brunette's detailed vision so she couldn't tempt his boss further.

"I've never been much of a fan of the whole 'dude in a miniskirt' thing." Spirit said as she shook her head.

"Thank you!" Ritsu cried out gratefully as they reached the building.

"But~we could just get you some really tight form fitting dress pants, leave out the shirt and-" she stopped, laughing at the brunet's betrayed look.

Noticing Masamune's silence Lene said "_Uh-oh_ _Ritsu_~"

"W-what?"

Smirking deviously she replied, "I believe Masamune is getting a _LOT_ of ideas at the moment~"

"_Someone's_ gonna have a good night~" Spirit said in a sing-song type of voice.

"Not me!" the brunet protested.

"_I_ sure as hell will." Masamune threw in casually.

"Then it sounds like you'll have a good one too Ritsu!" Lene added brightly.

"No I won't!"

"Oh come on, like hell you won't enjoy it!"

"Yeah, I call bullsh*t on that." Lene said, agreeing with the blonde.

"I second that!" Masamune replied.

"Third!" called the blonde.

"…I hate you all…"

"Really?" Masamune asked coolly, "What if I…" the rest of the sentence was lost as he leaned forward and whispered in to his lover's ear, causing him to blush, green eyes widening.

"What did he say Ritsu?" Lene demanded, wide eyed at the possibilities.

"Yeah! Spit it out!"

Panicked, the younger male yelled out, "NOTHING!"

"_LIAR_!" came the blonde's immediate response.

"Spill!" Lene demanded.

"I told him that as soon as we are alone I am going to give him the f*ck of his life." Masamune said blankly as the three stared in amazement.

"That's one hell of a promise…" the blonde muttered.

"But I won't doubt it…" her friend added.

"_BAKA_! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I am a man of my word Ritsu!"

"Hell yeah you are!" the brunette agreed, high-fiving her friend.

"You are THE _BOSS_!" the blonde added.

"Oh yes I am." The older male said smugly.

"I just wanna die…" Ritsu said quietly as he was dragged up the stairs.

"And miss the f*ck of you life?" Spirit asked incredulously.

"I-I never-"

"So you DO want it!" Lene yelled triumphantly and Masamune smirked.

"Ehm…well…ehm…" Ritsu stammered, blushing once again.

"Come one babe, you know you want to." Masamune said with a wink.

"Yeah he does!"

"Lookit that blush!" Spirit laughed, "He totally wants it! And _now_~"

"Mhm, who knows if he can _wait_ till we get their apartments? Or even you Masamune~" Lene said encouragingly.

"I CAN WAIT!" the brunet shouted, face paling.

"…I can't…" Masamune said, suddenly stopping.

Now freaking out Ritsu blurted out, "If you do wait I won't just lock myself in my apartment!"

At this the two fangirls shared an awed look.

"Oooh! That's really an offer you should consider Masamune!" Spirit said excitedly.

"He is practically saying 'just f*ck me'!" Lene added with a nod.

"I _will_ take up that offer!" Masamune decided, now practically running up the stairs.

"…what have I gotten myself in to?" Ritsu asked himself in dismay.

"…His pants?"

With a laugh Lene high-fived her blonde friend, "Nice!"

"I like that answer." Masamune said, winking at the younger male.

"That was actually a good one." Ritsu admitted.

"Hey! Looks like someone is cheering up eh?" Lene said brightly.

"Oh he'll surely be even happier when I get him." Masamune said deviously.

Blushing, Ritsu said nothing, choosing instead to look away.

"OHMYGOSH!" Lene cried out, "That's positive response number two!"

"He's so cute~" Masamune said fondly, sending a smile the other male's way.

"He totally wants you!" the brunette practically squealed.

And when the brunet said nothing once more she yelled, "That wasn't a denial!"

Just then they reached the apartments, and after shoving Ritsu inside, Masamune turned to the two girls, "Well…if you would excuse us," here he closed the door, "we will continue this by ourselves."

"N-no wait!" Lene cried out in distress.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Spirit said consolingly, "they have left the nest…"

"But-but-! It's too soon!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better we could always listen through the door again?"

Brightening instantly the brunette hugged her friend, "GENIUS!"

As they leaned forward Spirit added, "And just look at how we helped them out!"

Thinking it over a moment Lene nodded, "That totally makes it worth it."

Grinning now the two exclaimed, "Because now we can expect this kind of thing more often!"

And so the two crazy fangirls Spirit and Lene listened from outside the door as Masamune and Ritsu had the f*ck of their lives all night long, and lived squealingly ever after!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...they did till they found their next calling ;)**

**And I know what you be thinking, *legasp!* does she mean-?**

**Well, you shall just have to wait and see to find out, and review! They make us happy and want to get our next bit out to you lovely readers!**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, watched, reviewed, and just read this fic, we appreciate it and are happy to have gotten a good response for it! Loves to you all! =D**


End file.
